Talk:Lulu
Lulu vs. Lu Lu According to a Sesame Street bulletin about season 33, this Muppet's name is Lu Lu, not Lulu: http://www.klru.org/family/documents/viewdo_handout.pdf Maybe the title of this page should be changed? Let me know what you think.— Tom (talk) 20:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sesame Workshop has definitely spelt it as one word on other occasions though: :http://archive.sesameworkshop.org/newsletters/article.php?contentId=111320 :http://archive.sesameworkshop.org/newsletters/article.php?contentId=102421&type=sesame :http://archive.sesameworkshop.org/youcanask/transcript.txt :Given that it's in an official document, I think the variant spelling might be worth briefly noting in the article ("occasionally spelt Lu Lu"), but I'm not sure a change is justified. Gusworld 20:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think it's worth mentioning. It could just as likely have been a misprint. —Scott (talk) 20:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that changing the title of the page is not justified, given the ambiguity, and that mentioning the ambiguity in the text of the article is probably not worthwhile, so I just stuck in a footnote.— Tom (talk) 14:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) images wanted We could use a better shot of the grayish-blue variation seen in Season 31 and a picture of the light purple version with glasses. —Scott (talk) 16:31, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I got a better shot of the grayish-blue variation seen in Season 31. If someone has the version with glasses, that would be great. —Scott (talk) 23:47, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::Here's the version of Lulu I've seen in the Season 33 opening. I'm parking it here as it's not clear whether this was a "look" for her for any period of time, or if she was just wearing glasses for a certain scene. —Scott (talk) 03:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::It seems like she wore the glasses in Episode 3983 and then she stop wearing them in Episode 3991, when she become the Light purple make-over version of Lulu. That's what it seems like when I was going through the Season 33 episodes we have on here. So it seems like the glasses were used for that episodes only, but I don't want to jump to conclusions until everyone agrees or disagrees. --Steven (talk) 08:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that Episode 3983 was the only episode she is seen wearing glasses, and they use a scene from that episode for that season's theme song. -- MuppetDude 16:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Sorry if this is a waste of space or useless or whatever. But I am so happy this page is on the wiki :3 I happened to randomly come by Sesame Street some while back and for the sake of nostalgia I happened to be watching it when I noticed this character a few times. Anyway I had wanted to learn more of her but had no idea what her name was, so I tried to search and couldn't find anything, then today while looking at something I just happened to come by the link leading to her page, I was very happy when I did x3 So thanks to the many editors and possible Admin of this wiki who have been able to help me, though not on purpose XD Chrismh (talk) 03:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC)